


Let’s Get This Healing Started

by Sammy2306



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Canonical violence is mentioned, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cussing, Daniel Le Domas is a Ghost, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2021, Possibly ableist language concerning mental health(character talks about herself)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy2306/pseuds/Sammy2306
Summary: Written for International Fanworks Day 2021, which encouraged people to create fanworks for lesser-known fandoms.Grace is haunted by ghosts (or well, one ghost) after waking up in the hospital following the deaths of the Le Dumas'.She'll deal with it.Mind the tags!
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas & Grace Le Domas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Let’s Get This Healing Started

Grace spent the day after her wedding in a hospital.

This wasn’t where she’d been _planning_ to spend it, but those plans had fallen through at about the same time her in-laws had decided to fucking murder her.

So a hospital would have to do.

She’d been to one only twice in her life, before the attempted murder. Once as a kid, when she’d broken her arm, and once as an adult, when she’d slipped on some ice. Neither time had she been treated this well.

 _Yes, Mrs. Le Domas, of course, Mrs. Le Domas._ She was fairly certain she could ask any random nurse to get her a golden bowl to keep her grapes in, and they’d go out of her way to do it.

Seeing the kind of treatment her new funds bought her almost made marrying Alex worth it.

Eh, not really.

The doctors had told her that her injuries looked bad, but that they’d have her fixed up in no-time. True to their word, her hand had already lost that shotgun-chic look she’d worked so hard for.

With her physical wounds taken care of, she felt like she could focus on the mental ones. Some men in suits had already shown up in her hospital room, sent by The Estate to make sure the new sole heiress to the huge ass Le Domas fortune wasn’t a crazy axe murderer. Or, god forbid, a PTSD-sufferer.

After an interrogation that lasted longer than the police’s, they deemed her to be of sound mind enough to have control over the money she was entitled to. They would arrange for someone to meet her once she was released from the hospital, but that could happen on her own terms. Their verdict was essentially that she was sane enough to keep paying them.

She subconsciously breathed out a sigh of relief when they finally left. While she _wasn’t_ a crazy axe murderer, unlike some people, she’d still been somewhat worried she’d slip up and expose the fact that her dead brother-in-law was haunting her.

Daniel’s silence during the whole ordeal had, admittedly, helped with that. Now that they were alone in the room, he felt free to speak again.

‘’I’m surprised it took them this long to get to you,’’ he said. ‘’I would have expected them to hound you the second your surgeries were done.’’ Mister doom-and-gloom had appeared to her right after she’d woken up from said surgeries.

‘’I guess they wanted to get an all-clear from the police first,’’ she said, grabbing a grape to munch on. She could get used to _this._

‘’I suppose. I really do hope that woman they talked about will be able to help you, Grace. You deserve to move on from this.’’

‘’That I do!’’ she said, enthusiastically grabbing another grape. These were the ultra-sweet kind. ‘’But I’m kind of metaphorically being haunted by the past!’’ He looked hurt at that, but not hurt enough not to take a swipe at her precious grape bowl in retaliation for her dig. His hand passed right through it anyway.

‘’With ‘the past’, you mean a man you knew for a combined hour before his death, give or take a few minutes?’’

‘’Yes.’’

He shrugged. ‘’I guess that’s fair. If it helps, I’m not _trying_ to haunt you.’’

She briefly stopped her snacking to reply. ‘’I know, but you’re here anyway and that’s going to make forgetting a bit complicated. But-,’’ she looked him in the eye, ‘’it’s going to help me too.’’ At his quizzical look she laughed.

‘’My dear Daniel,’’ she said. ‘’Do you think I have any _fucking_ clue how to handle the amount of money I just inherited?’’

‘’You were marrying into this!’’

‘’I thought I’d have a husband to help me!’’ she countered. ‘’Nor did I expect the near-death experience. He’s not here right now, thank fuck, and I don’t have a shrink yet so the one helping me is going to have to be _you._ ’’

There was a brief moment of silence before he replied.

‘’I guess I have nothing better to do, huh? It’s not like I can go to a bar to grab a drink.’’ He didn’t look very upset at the thought.

‘’Exactly. And look at it this way: you’re the only member of your family here. Maybe you’re _meant_ to be helping me, as a form of repentance for the whole devil-worshipping thing.’’ He had to chuckle at that. She was glad to get the somber look off his face, even if she had no clue what she was talking about.

‘’Maybe.’’ He seemed to contemplate something before he spoke up again. ‘’I guess that wouldn’t be so bad. And as I said, you deserve to move on. If I can help with that, I gladly will.’’

‘’I mean,’’ she said, ‘’you’re the only one who knows what happened _and_ is on my side, so I don’t think it will be too bad either.

‘’Could have been worse,’’ Daniel said, ‘’You could have gotten Helen.’’ They both laughed at the horrifying possibility. Once she was done, Grace hastily send Daniel to the hallway to check if anyone was around. They didn’t want anyone to walk in on her like that, after all.

Afterwards, secret confirmed safe, they simply smiled at each other. Unlike the hysterical laughter from moments before, these were bitter. They were colored by the long evening they’d both had, but smiles nonetheless.

‘’Fuck yeah,’’ Grace eventually said. ‘’Let’s get this healing started!’’

**Author's Note:**

> Something different for once! To celebrate International Fanworks Day I decided I'd write something for this movie. I watched it back in 2019 and I loved every second of it. Afterwards I went to Ao3 where I was introduced to the delightful fanfics people had written. It's not the biggest fandom, so I guess I wanted to add to that.
> 
> Fun fact: Ready or Not is one of the fics I ''parodied'' in _Alternate Horror Movie Endings (Starring Several Members of 1-A)_. Not my best work, but I liked making it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
